


A Hard Day's Night

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Brian's been working hard to make sure the tour runs smoothly. Now it's Mal's turn to work hard to make sure Brian takes care of himself.
Relationships: Brian Epstein & Mal Evans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	A Hard Day's Night

Mal watched as Brian paced back and forth over as much of the room that the phone cord would allow. He’d been on the phone for an hour making sure their accommodations and schedule were in order for the next leg of their tour, and it was clearly taking a toll on him. His usually tidy hair was a mess and his outfit was rumpled.

“No, _no_ , that’s not what we agreed upon,” Brian said into the receiver, running a hand over his face. “We agreed on thirty minutes of questions. We don’t have time for one hour.” Brian paused and anxiously twirled the cord around his finger as someone yelled into the other end. He pursed his lips. “Well, you can have thirty minutes or you can have nothing. Take your pick.”

A few seconds later, Brian grinned in satisfaction. “Thank you. The boys will see you then.” He hung up the phone and crossed a line off his list lying on the table. Then he reached for the phone again.

“No way.” Mal stood up and yanked the receiver from his hand. “You’re done now.”

“Mal, please stop that. I have to finish—”

“Finish tomorrow. We’re not flying there for another two days.”

“But—”

“Eppy, please.” Mal grabbed his shoulders and dragged him to the sofa. “It’s late, and you’re exhausted. This can wait.”

Brian tried to stand up, but Mal kept an arm firmly wrapped around his waist. “Just one more call.”

Mal sighed. It wouldn’t be “just one.” It never was. And the more he looked at Brian’s face, the more he noticed the dark bags under his eyes. “I’ll make a deal with you,” Mal said. “Stay here and shut your eyes for just five minutes. If you’re still ready to get all that business done after that, I’ll let you.”

Brian narrowed his eyes. “Five minutes?”

“Five minutes.”

Sighing, Brian rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Keeping his back straight up and down, he shut his eyes.

“Not gonna relax?” Mal asked with a laugh.

“Wasn’t part of the deal,” Brian muttered with one eye cracked open.

Mal was tempted to push back, but it only took half a minute for Brian’s head to loll back against the couch. Carefully, Mal reached over to pull him closer, letting Brian’s head flop against his shoulder. Brian let out a tiny gasp and Mal was afraid he’d woken him up, but Brian just nuzzled closer and sleepily hugged his neck.

Mal did his best to stifle a laugh. Brian was great when he was hard at work, but seeing him finally rest and take care of himself was much better. He held Brian close, leaned his head on top of his, and settled in for a cozy night.


End file.
